PM33
"Kizuna Style with the bond of 4!" (４人の絆でキズナスタイル！; Yonin no Kizuna de Kizuna Sutairu!) is the 33rd episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 135th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. The four Phantomi have safely retrieved Kizuna Style, but SakaSama is about to start a new plan... The locksmith who visited the sweets cafe is turned into an Ikenaier!! The locksmith bothers everyone and throws the town into panic! Kokomi can you take back the locksmiths uncool heart...!? Sarai is cleaning because according to Gyanne, all fifth-graders do cleaning. SakaSama arrives and is angry because his daughter shouldn't be cleaning. He wants her to steal each of the four Phantomirage members' pendants. The four pendants can open the Ikenai Box (it was inside the cardboard box Gyanne was sitting on, and looks like a rice cooker), which has the power to bring several dolls to life like Sarai. The Reverse Police feel sorry for Sarai when they learn that she is a doll that only believes that she is SakaSama's daughter and a fifth-grader. Magyakku decides to search for Sarai out of concern. At the Sweets Cafe, Minoru is panicking because he lost the key to the safe with important recipes. Seira asks if she should use the akechau key, but Yotsuba says they can't because that would reveal their identity. Minoru remembers that he can call a locksmith for help. The locksmith opens the safe with a big smile. He tells them that he loves helping people in trouble, and then leaves. Kokomi realizes that he forgot his hat so she decides to try and find him. At a playground, Sarai is watching young girls playing with dolls. She asks Magyakku if the girls are friends. He is relieved because he thought she was going to ask about the dolls. He says the girls are probably friends since they're playing together. Sarai decides to do bad things such as turning the dolls into paper drawings and turning a boy's bike key into a carrot. By doing bad things, Sarai hopes that Phantomirage will appear. The locksmith helps the boy unlock his bike, so Magyakku turns him into Kagishimechaiya, causing him to steal keys from various people. Kokomi transforms into Phantomi Heart, but he scatters the keys everywhere. She notices boys playing with a magnet, so she uses the size key to turn the magnet into a giant magnet with a rope. She runs with the rope and collects all of the keys, causing the locksmith to freakout. Sarai turns him into a Mega-Ikenaier, which causes him to act so crazy that both Kokomi and Sarai laugh. Kumachi suggests using Phantomi Time, but Kokomi says she can't use it when alone, but when she notices the locksmith causing trouble to people, she decides to try. She talks to the kizuna key, asking Saki, Yotsuba, and Seira for help. The key glows and Kokomi is able to use Kizuna Style and save the locksmith. While Kokomi is distracted by Phantomirage fans, Sarai steals her pendant. Back at the Sweets Cafe, everyone tells Kokomi that the kizuna key is infused with their feelings and bonds. They each touch their pendant keys one a time, but Kokomi notices that her pendant is gone. Sarai shows it to SakaSama, to his delight. She wants to steal the other pendants, and be a bad girl to make her "papa" happy. * SakaSama asks Sarai to steal each of the four Phantomirage members' pendants. * The four pendants can open the Ikenai Box, which has the power to bring several dolls to life like Sarai. * The Reverse Police feel sorry for Sarai when they learn that she is a doll that only believes that she is SakaSama's daughter * Kokomi can use the Kizuna Style even when alone because of Phantomirage's bonds * Sarai steals Kokomi's pendant Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku # Chief Gyanne Others # Kumachi # Phandy Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # A few hours after this episode's release, Phantomirage announced they would continue after April 2020 as well as movie to be released on May 1, 2020. Category:Phantomirage Episodes